VERA AM MITTAG IS BACK
by huebsch-haesslich
Summary: VERA AM MITTAG IS BACK - Der 2te Teil noch schwuliger noch verrückter... SNAPE LOCKHART UND VOLDIEEEE please Reviews


Autor/in: --- hübsch_hässlich ---  
  
Disclaimer: Tjaaaa... Mir gehört nix leider nicht einmal das geile Studio von Vera *heuuulll*  
  
Betaleser/in: Ich habe leider keinen Betaleser oder in. Wer einen Fehler sieht (bestimmt der ganze Text) könnt ihr es mir ruhig schreiben.  
  
Vielleicht schreib ich's dann neu... mal gucken.  
  
EXTREME WICHTIG: Wenn Dein IQ fällt ( wegen des Textes ) kann ich nix dafür. ALSO: LESEN AUF EIGENE GEFAHR!!!!!  
  
UND JETZT WAS WAS BEDEUTET: ( sonst kommt man von vorne wie von hinten nicht draus )  
  
WICHTIGER ALS DIESES DUMME GESCHREIBSEL steht in (...)  
  
MACHEN steht in *...*  
  
soooooo das ist alles. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spass beim Lesen :-) und wenn nicht, Pech gehabt *fies grins*  
  
Vera am Mittag:  
  
Vera: Willkommen! Heute ist das Thema WARUM BIN ICH SO FETT? ehhmm upps sorry falsches Thema!  
  
ahh da haben wir's ja: WARUM TUST DU MIR DAS AN? wie auch immer... unser erster Gast ist Gildory Lockhart!  
  
Er war vor einem Jahr hier...  
  
Kurzes Filmchen kommt, dort wird gezeigt was letztes Jahr passiert ist ( tjaaaa das wiederhole ich nicht, steht alles im Chapter 1)   
  
Lockhart *kommt auf die Bühne (aber nicht alleine sondern mit Severus Snape!) Sie setzen sich.*  
  
Ein Mädchen mit blonden Locken: Wooow sieh mal! Die halten ja Händchen jöööööööö....  
  
Ganzes Publikum: jööööööööööööööööööööööööö ( Für die deutschen Leser: So sagt man in der Schweiz, wenn man etwas Süss findet)  
  
Vera: ähmm, wie kamt ihr denn zusammen?  
  
Lockhart: *schaut zu Severus*  
  
Snape: Nunja, ich habe ihn besser kennengelernt und sah, dass er gar nicht so einen schlechten Charakter hat. und wenn er nicht so blöd rumgrinst...dann sieht er ja gar nicht so schlecht aus.  
  
Lockhart: *grinst blöd zu Snape. Der verdreht die Augen. Lockhart gibt ihm glücklich einen Kuss.*  
  
Publikum: *hach*  
  
Vera: *hach* ehmmm... liebe Kinder, macht das ja nicht nach. Ausser ihr seid Schwul natürlich. aber auch dann nicht!!! Immerhin können ja pummlige Frauen  
  
wie ich, besser küssen. *schaut einladend in die Kamera*  
  
Snape und Lockhart: Stimmt nicht!!!!  
  
Vera: egal. Sagt mal bitte wieso ihr eigentlich hier seid, ich meine es sieht so aus als wäre alles paletti. *grinst höhnisch und weiss genau, das nichts in Ordnung ist*  
  
Vera: *denkt* Vielleicht habe ich ja bei Gildory Chancen.  
  
Lockhart: *benommen* ehmm das frage ich mich auch... Sevie wieso sind wir eigentlich hier? *am kopf reib*  
  
Snape: Was? ach ehhm nunja... seit wir zusammen sind, habe ich das Gefühl, du gehst mir fremd. *Tränen in den Augen hat* (YODAAA IS BACK *ggg*)  
  
Lockhart: *schaut auf die Füsse*  
  
Vera: UND?  
  
Lockhart: JA ok ich gebs ja zu *flenn* Ich hatte was mit Voldie.  
  
Snape: WAAASS?? DIESER STRICHER? *heult wie ein stinkender Hund*  
  
Voldie: ( von hinten... ähmm nä nix so, sondern hinter dem STUDIO ) Das habe ich gehört!!!  
  
Lockhart: Es war nur einmal.. du erinnerst dich doch am Dienstag abend oder?  
  
Snape: WAS? AN DEM ABEND???? ALS... ALS ICH IN DEN SEXSHOP GING? FÜR DEINE LÄCHERLICHEN STRAPSE?????  
  
Publikum: *staunt und gafft Lockhart an*  
  
Lockhart: ja... Es tut mir so leid. Er hat gesagt wenn ich es nicht tue, wird er meinen schönen Pink Nagellack stehlen. und du weisst ja wie ich sehr den liebe...  
  
Snape: DU LIEBST DEINEN BESCHISSENEN NAGELLACK MEHR ALS MICH?????? *heuuuul*  
  
Vera: ähmm... ich denke ich hole den Verursacher dazu: *Zitiert* Lord Voldemort der hässlichste und böseste Zauberer der Welt... Stimmt das?  
  
Voldie kommt rein und setzt sich neben Lockhart.  
  
Voldie: Jaa, das stimmt. Ausser das ICH hässlich bin! Wer sagt das eigentlich? *schaut beleidigt weg*  
  
Der dunkle Lord ( mal was anderes schreiben ) in schwarze Robe an, aber hat pinke, kleine Schlangen auf den Fingernägeln drauf.  
  
Lockhart bemerkt es und fängt an zu kreischen: Wooow wo hast du denn das her, mit den Schlangen??? *nimmt Voldies Hand und begutachtet die Fingernägel*  
  
Voldie: *Wieder Glücklich weil Lockhart ein Kompliment macht* Tjaa da staunst du was? den habe ich im Marktkauf gekauft, war gerade im Sonderangebot.  
  
Lockhart: coool!  
  
Vera: *genervt* jaja sehr cool, aber wir sind ja nicht da, wegen dem Thema " ICH HABE SUPER DUBBE GEILLE FINGERNÄGEL". Oder?  
  
Voldie: ach du bist ja nur neidisch!  
  
Vera: also... kannst du mir mal sagen wieso du deinen Nagellack wichtiger findest als dein Freund?  
  
Lockhart: Ach, weil das eine seltene Farbe ist.  
  
Snape: *fängt extremer an zu heulen*  
  
Vera rennt auf Snapes Schoss und tröstet ihn sehr, während dem Voldie mit Lockhart über Fingernägel spricht.  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde:  
  
Lockhart: *bemerkte plötzlich, dass Vera auf seinem Schoss ist* HEY! Das ist MEIN Mann *schubst sie von Sevie Weg, sodass sie auf ihrem Arsch landet*  
  
Lockhart: *gibt Snape einen sanften Kuss und umarmt ihn.*   
  
Lockhart: Bitte vergib mir.. Ich liebe dich so... Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben.  
  
Snape: *hat tränen in den augen* *schluchz* Wirklich? *Lockhart nickt* Ich liebe dich auch, mein Gildi! *und umarmt ihn fest*  
  
( Wenn DU es nicht geschnallt hast weil Du einen IQ von 0 hast, oder weil du Crabbe oder Goyle heisst, hier: LOCKHART UND SNAPE SIND WIEDER ZUSAMMEN!!!! YEAAAIIII!!! *applaus* )  
  
Vera: *flennt* Verdammt nochmal, wieso intressiert sich kein Mann für mich!   
  
Voldie: Weil du so scheiss fett bist! MUAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAH! *grinst sich beinahe tot*  
  
Vera: *heult noch mehr*  
  
Voldie: *steht nach dem grinsen auf und geht zu Vera* weisst du, eigentlich bin ich ja hetrosexuell ( Männlein Weiblein, nicht Männlein Männlein, oder auch nicht Weiblein Weiblein)  
  
Vera: Wirklich? *sieht ihn hoffnungsvoll an*  
  
Voldie: Ja *und beide vertiefen sich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss*  
  
Publikum: * schreit, jodelt herum und klatscht blöd rum*   
  
Kameramann: Tjaa wie es aussieht gibt es immer ein Happy end! *Grinst und schaltet die Kamera aus*  
  
ENDE  
  
ICH: ( hübsch_hässlich ) Tja leider schon aus und vorbei... ich hoffe ihr fandet es gut... *sich verbeug* Ich hoffe, ihr findet bessere und geilere Fanfictions die euch gefallen. *herum schleim* Denn es gibt nichts schlimmeres als ein Schlechter Fanfiction, wie dieser. *grinst auch so bescheuert wie Gildory Lockhart*  
  
MFG  
  
--- hübsch_hässlich --- 


End file.
